


Smile

by joltik



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joltik/pseuds/joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think that our loved ones are always watching over us, and what they want most is for us to be happy. I bet even Princess Euphemia thinks so, Nina."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic from fanfiction.net. Written for a friend, in response to some drama centered around vitriolic/homophobic Nina-bashing. Nina might not be one of my favorites, but I kind of admire her character development toward the end of R2, and I wanted to explore that some more.

"Is this seat taken?"

Nina looked up, surprised. She shook her head.

She'd been expecting people to give her a wide berth, and what she least expected was Kallen Sta—Kouzuki Kallen, of all people, asking to sit next to her.

"It's been a long time, Nina."

"So it has."

It was the perfect day for an outdoor wedding, particularly one as symbolic as this. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, with only a few faint, wispy clouds – 'Cirrus,' she noted absently. The temperature, too, was perfect – a bit warm for mid-March, but far from hot, and there was a nice, light breeze. "Like a fairy tale."

"A little."

There was silence between them again, for a moment, and then, "Do you hate me, Nina?" At her curious look, Kallen added, "For being in the Black Knights."

"I used to." She studiously avoided the other girl's eyes, studying the grass beneath her feet instead. "But you were just doing what you thought was best. If anyone should be hated..."

"...it's you?"

She simply nodded, still staring at the grass.

"Why?"

"I said all those terrible things about the ele—sorry, the Japanese, and FLEIJA..."

"You were just doing what you thought was best as well, right?"

"I guess."

"Then if you can forgive me, I can do the same."

Nina finally managed to look up, then, and was surprised to see Kallen smiling at her. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"I am, too. But it was a war. Everyone did things they regret. Now that it's over, though, trying to hate anyone just causes pain. I think," Kallen put a hand on Nina's shoulder, making her blush a little, "that our loved ones are always watching over us, and what they want most is for us to be happy. I bet even Princess Euphemia thinks so, Nina."

Nina blushed more. "And Kallen-san? Is there anyone that you...?"

"My brother Naoto. I think he was looking out for me for the whole war, and I only hope I made him proud. And, um, there's also...well, that's not important."

Almost immediately, Nina thought back to Lelouch's death, and how loyal Kallen had been to Zero – the ace of the Black Knights, they'd called her – and she almost asked, but she thought better of it at the last moment. "Thanks, Kallen-san. You're a wise person."

"I'm not, really." Kallen laughed, self-consciously. "But you're welcome, and I'm glad I helped."

The wedding itself was a beautiful ceremony – like she'd said earlier, out of a fairy tale, almost. Nina had been reluctant to come, but she was glad that she did. Her heart felt lighter than it had in years, and when they took the group picture at the end, for the first time in a long while, she smiled – truly smiled.


End file.
